


Winter Is Coming

by kireteiru



Series: SMUT [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to prostitution, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, M/M, No HYDRA at all, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Queen Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky didn't grow up together, They All Kicked It Facing Off Against Tiny Yet Badass Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, big dick bucky barnes, it's complicated - Freeform, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireteiru/pseuds/kireteiru
Summary: In which Steve Rogers really,reallywants to climb the Winter Soldier like a tree.





	Winter Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big Dick Barnes and Size Queen Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430754) by Greenbergsays. 



> THIS IS A CALLOUT POST FOR GREENBERGSAYS: GIVES US [THIS](http://greenbergsays.tumblr.com/post/142065982478/greenberg-i-luv-the-idea-of-unapologetic-steve) WITHOUT EXPANDING ON THE SMUT SO I GAVE IT A WHIRL 'CAUSE I'M THIRSTY AS FUCK FOR BICK DICK BARNES AND SIZE QUEEN STEVE  
>   
> Come join me in screaming into the void on tumblr at i-hope-they-have-wifi-in-hell (since AO3 is eating my links), or go read more of greenberg’s glorious stucky smut using the link above.

No one had been expecting Natasha’s old Red Room mentor to emerge from hiding during the Battle of Manhattan – much less have been hiding _in_ Manhattan – but they certainly weren’t complaining. Not when he’d taken out one of the Chitauri space whales by himself, and cleared and held part of their perimeter around Stark Tower – again, by himself.

Of course, then he disappeared again.

Both Steve and Fury gave the Widow the authorization to go looking for him, but neither of them expected her to actually come back with the Winter Soldier in tow.

Steve watched the debrief from behind a one-way glass, eyeing the Soldier. He half-wished he had gotten whatever strain of the supersoldier serum the other had received; Erskine’s had done its work, but he was still more lean and lithe than muscular.

The Winter Soldier, by contrast, was built like a brick shithouse. Broad chest, thick arms, legs like tree trunks – a _tank_ , but he moved as quiet as a cat. He’d already scared the pants off nearly a dozen people, including Tony – completely unintentionally – and if it hadn’t been for his enhanced hearing, Steve would have been one of them. As it was, he’d heard the man coming but hadn’t realized he would be so _big_.

And his _voice_.

Steve pressed his thighs together and resolutely refused to acknowledge the half-hard cock twitching between his legs. He knew it was okay now to be attracted to other men, but this was different, at least in his mind. The Winter Soldier – originally James “Bucky” Barnes, a native New Yorker thought lost during World War II – was a… non-ally(?)-turned-potential-teammate, and Steve refused to fuck that relationship up before it even started.

But that didn’t stop him from going home after the debrief and furiously jacking off in the shower, whimpering into his knuckles as he imagined the Soldier holding him down, pinning him beneath his bulk, legs spread wide around his thick waist. He came into his fist imagining the _cock_ that had to be between those legs – _had to be_ , he had seen the Soldier’s bulge, no way in hell he was small, or even _medium_ – imagining it pushing inside of him, splitting him open and filling him up, stretching him wide.

Almost immediately after his orgasm, guilt and shame asserted themselves. He knew from Natasha what the Red Room was like, the dehumanization and objectification, conditioning and _reprogramming_. Was this really that different, at least on the first part – using the image of the Soldier – of _Bucky_ – for his pleasure? Granted, no one had been killed, but still. Working with the other supersoldier was going to be incredibly awkward unless he could get his libido under control.

* * *

Spoiler Alert: he couldn’t. Bucky just hit all of his buttons, even ones he hadn’t known he had. He hadn’t jerked off so much since he first received the serum – at least twice a day, sometimes more, if he could find the time. If it hadn’t been for the serum, he probably would have been chafing his dick, too, and his hole. His fingers weren’t enough to satisfy him but they were better than being _empty_.

Bucky was still tied up in debriefing, and deprogramming with SHIELD’s best at an undisclosed location, which helped put Steve off his crisis of conscience for a while, but eventually he was cleared to join them at the new Avengers compound.

Of course, Steve didn’t know about that until he came back from a three-week diplomatic mission to find the Winter Soldier alone in the compound. He was also one hundred percent naked, passing through the common area right as Steve and Natasha entered.

Steve stopped dead, and _stared_ , even as he felt all his blood rush to his face in a fire engine red blush (and thankfully not completely to somewhere else, at least not then).

It was worse than he thought.

Bucky looked like he belonged at a strongman competition, his whole body covered in heavy muscle – as Steve thought before, he was a tank, looking more like a front-line fighter than a sniper who regularly matched Hawkeye’s scores on the range. And between his legs…

Steve’s imagination had _nothing_ on reality. His whole body clenched in desire, suddenly unbearably empty.

If Natasha noticed that his expression was more than simple embarrassment, she didn’t say a word, instead rolling her eyes and saying, “James, this isn’t the Red Room or your apartment. At least wear pants in the common areas. You’re going to give someone a heart attack or a complex or both.”

The Soldier glanced their way even as he changed direction, giving them both brief but thorough threat assessments – then he paused, and gave the other supersoldier another, slower once-over. His expression didn’t change much, but it didn’t need to; Steve knew he’d seen. “My apologies,” he nearly purred, and ghosted out of the room, heading down the hall to the living quarters.

“Don’t mind him, Steve,” said Natasha, “The Red Room didn’t leave much space for modesty.”

“It’s fine!” Steve nearly squeaked, “That’s just – not how I expected to find out he’d been cleared to join the team!”

That made her snort. Then she patted his shoulder and went to put away her gear, calling to the Soldier in Russian.

Steve, meanwhile, was frantically trying to control his breathing, running through the exercises he’d learned so many years ago to handle his asthma and more recent meditation techniques from Bruce. When he was breathing normally (heart still beating double time in his chest), he slowly and carefully made his way to the armory, noting that Natasha had already moved on. He stowed his own gear, perhaps taking more time than absolutely necessary, before heading to his room and definitely _not_ getting himself off three times in the shower, biting his lips until they bled to keep himself quiet.

* * *

That.

Mother.

Fucker.

The Soldier was like a goddamned wolf with the scent of blood on the wind, had seen an inch and taken a mile.

Teasing touches, casual brushes with both flesh and metal hands, left Steve’s skin hot with the contact.

Early morning runs ended with him stumbling upon the other supersoldier, sleep-rumpled and sex-haired, making himself breakfast while coffee brewed.

Workouts wrapped up with Steve hurrying to the showers, biting his lips to stop from moaning aloud at the sight of sweat-coated bulging muscle flexing with displays of strength.

On the battlefield it was somehow both better and worse. Most of the time, the Soldier was hidden away in a sniper’s nest, making something of a competition with Hawkeye over who could take out the most henchmen with the fewest shots. Other times, Steve got a front-row seat to Bucky throwing an _SUV_ into Ultron to knock it out of the air and into the reach of the Hulk.

Steve almost fell back and spread his legs then and there. As it was, he had to quickly adjust himself in his fatigues to hide his erection. He wasn’t fast enough to hide from the Soldier’s sharp gaze, though, and felt his slow smirk like a physical touch, shivering down his spine.

And the nakedness.

 _Oh_ , the nakedness.

As if in defiance of Natasha’s words, Bucky found even more excuses to be nude around Steve, lounging on a couch or wet and glistening from a shower or even just padding down the hall to his room.

Screw the serum – Steve had never gotten off so much in his _entire life_ prior to the appearance of the Winter Soldier. It was like the man had been engineered to erase Steve’s self-control and turn him into a puddle of quivering, lustful supersoldier.

He was so distracted by Bucky’s everything that he didn’t even realize one of their support agents had been flirting with him until he was asked out on a date. He was saved from answering, though, by Taskmaster attacking some place he didn’t catch and the Avengers being called to respond as backup for Deadpool. He spent the entire battle distracted, resulting in several should-have-been-avoidable injuries. It wasn’t anything severe, didn’t even warrant a trip to the infirmary, but he did use it as an excuse to slip away, claiming he needed rest to clear his head.

What he claimed was not actually what he needed, but what he _did_ need was what he got.

Before his door even closed behind him, he was pinned against the wall by the Soldier’s bulk, both wrists held tight in Bucky’s metal hand even as his flesh hand caught the shield and set it aside. Steve was only vaguely aware of that, more intent on testing the other’s strength than actually trying to escape.

Still, the Soldier _growled_ , and Steve moaned and shuddered as the vibrations traveled through his body. At his response, the growl turned into a hum of pleasure, right before Bucky tipped his chin up and claimed his lips like they were fighting a war, ruthless in his domination.

When Bucky released his arms to hike his legs up, Steve threw his arms around the other man’s neck and deepened the kiss, whining when he pulled away. “You’re not even thinking about taking up that agent’s offer, are you.” It wasn’t a question. “You know he can’t satisfy you, give you what you need.”

Steve _hissed_ and let his nails dig into the Soldier’s shoulders. “Bet he wouldn’t fucking _tease_!” he gasped out, writhing under the other man and grinding their hips together, “That’d make it worth it!”

Bucky growled again, and started stripping off Steve’s uniform even as Steve went for his own. He was forced to set Steve down to strip off their pants and boots, and the smaller supersoldier slipped out of grasp, threw himself down on the bed, and squirmed out of his uniform before spreading his legs.

When he looked back, Bucky’s eyes were nearly black with desire, sliding over his flushed skin like a burning hot caress. Steve’s own gaze dropped to the Soldier’s groin, and he gritted his teeth to muffle his whine. It didn’t matter; Bucky heard him and smirked, pushing his remaining clothes off even as he _prowled_ towards the bed.

“Deflate your swelled head, you son of a bitch,” Steve panted, arching up as the Soldier climbed over him and settled between his legs.

“And here I thought you _wanted_ it swelled,” Bucky smirked, rolling his hips to grind their cocks together, “It’s not nearly as much fun if it’s not.”

“ _Fucker!_ ”

“Yes indeed,” he purred, and slipped down Steve’s body to suck his cock into his mouth.

The smaller supersoldier slapped both hands over his mouth to muffle his cry, bucking frantically into the Soldier’s hot mouth, fighting the immovable grip on his hips. He heard the servos in the Soldier’s arm whine at the strain of holding him down, but they didn’t give and neither did the rest of him.

Bucky pulled off right as he was about to come, flesh fingers clamping tight around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. Steve choked on a sob and reached for the other supersoldier, dragging him down into a kiss. “How – many times – can you – go?” Bucky asked between kisses.

“Four, if I – push it,” Steve answered, clutching at the other when he pulled away.

“Let’s take the edge off, then,” the Soldier hummed, “Don’t want you coming right when I get inside you.” He used his spit as slick to finish jerking Steve off until he spilled over his fingers, the smaller man turning his head into his pillow to muffle his cry.

Steve went limp and drifted for a moment, only partially away of Bucky rooting around before climbing back on top of him. The metal hand smoothed down his side, and he arched into it before hooking his hands behind his knees to help spread himself open.

Bucky’s eyes darkened further. “With how shy you were earlier, I wasn’t expecting you to be so shameless.”

“I know what I want,” Steve managed, groaning when a thick finger pushed some lube into him, “Wasn’t sure if you meant it or were just teasing me.” Which was also technically true; he had been concerned he was reading too much into it, since even the Soldier had a better handle on the modern era than him despite being a year older than Steve and on ice almost the same amount of time.

“Oh, I meant it,” he answered, and then started stretching him open.

Even just his fingers were thick enough to satisfy Steve, but he wanted what Bucky had been teasing him with. His cock was even longer and thicker now that he was fully hard, and Steve wanted it inside him ASAP. Even when he turned tricks before Project Rebirth, none of the men he’d slept with had been able to satisfy him the way Bucky promised to.

Now if only the other supersoldier would _get inside him already_. “Come on,” he moaned, bucking down onto the fingers stretching him open, “Come on!”

The Soldier pinned him down with his metal hand, but pressed his flesh fingers deeper, stroking insistently over his prostate. “Patience,” he grunted, “We may be supersoldiers, but we can still be hurt.”

“God, _fuck_ – don’t wanna wait. Been waiting long enough,” Steve panted out.

“And whose fault is that?” But Bucky pulled his fingers out just the same and started digging through the pants he’d pulled up onto the bed.

“I’m clean,” Steve blurted out, face turning red once he realized what he’d said.

The Soldier paused and watched him through half-lidded eyes before letting out another one of his slow, burning smirks. “You really _are_ a kinky little shit, aren’t you?” he chuckled, but abandoned his search for a condom in favor of lubing up, then hiking Steve up to get a better angle, effortlessly manhandling his smaller frame.

Steve swore he stopped breathing when he felt the head of that _cock_ (finally) pressed against him. Then he swore his heart stopped beating when it breached him, slid inside, the stretch _just_ this side of too much, but at the same time it was _perfect_ and everything he’d been craving. He tried to thrust, tried to work himself further onto that _glorious_ cock, but Bucky held him still. “You may be the cockslut to end all cocksluts,” he sighed, working his hips in a slow, shallow circle, just barely dipping further in, “but even you need time to adjust.”

Steve disagreed _immensely_ , but couldn’t muster up the brain power to verbalize the thought. Instead he _whined_ and kept trying to thrust, clutching at the Soldier’s arms and writhing enticingly in his grip. He heard Bucky curse in what had to be Russian before sinking deeper a quarter inch at a time.

The biting sting of the stretch was _so_ sweet, even as it pushed tears from his eyes and a muffled sob from his lips.

Bucky paused. “Steve?”

“Good – goodgoodgood – don’t stop, don’t stop-“

“I’m hurting you.”

“Yes – so good – perfect, _perfect_ – don’t stop, God damn you, _don’t stop!_ ”

He heard Bucky mutter something that sounded suspiciously like ‘God _damn_ , you’re a size queen,’ before sinking deeper with a groan of his own, panting at his heat and tightness. But the time he bottomed out, Steve was sobbing at the stretch, clutching at Bucky tight enough that even he would bruise, trying to pull him closer. He felt like he was going to be split in half, but even that was still so good and made him beg for more through his sobs.

The Soldier cursed again, this time in a language Steve didn’t recognize, and shifted to pin him with his weight before starting the slightest roll of his hips, barely more than a grind. But it was enough to have both of them gasping at the friction. Steve spread his legs wider to try to get Bucky deeper, even though the man was already as deep as he could go, but it gave Bucky the leverage he needed to start a deeper grind until he could thrust.

And thrust he did, driving in slow but hard, changing his angle until he found the right one. Steve would have cried out when Bucky started nailing his prostate dead on, would have _screamed_ if he’d been able, but every thrust drove the breath from his lungs in a harsh pant, sent shocks of lightning up his spine until he was drowning in pleasure.

It was everything he’d dreamed of and more.

Steve came with a muffled gasp of Bucky’s name, nails scoring raw red lines down his muscular back. Bucky himself lasted only a few more thrusts before spilling deep inside the smaller man, grinding their hips tight together.

* * *

It turned out Steve could come more than four times in a stretch, as long as he had someone to motivate him.


End file.
